


Indole

by Leniam



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Halloween, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, elements of season 2, myths and legends
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Jack riesce ad incastrare Hannibal.È finita.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Indole

**Author's Note:**

> Stavo guardando le puntate dei Simpsons di Halloween, pensate un po’, ed è uscita questa fic.  
> Il processo mentale non chiedetemelo, perché coi Simpsons non c’entra proprio nulla.  
> Però si adattava bene a questa serata e allora ho fatto in modo di finirla in un paio di giorni per condividerla.  
> Passatemi come al solito i cambiamenti che qui e lì ho apportato a ciò che sappiamo della seconda stagione.  
> Spero che anche quest’anno il vostro Halloween sia pieno di Hannibal e Will (e di tutto l’Extended Universe che ne consegue) e che in generale vi porti dolcezza e serenità. Io comincio a darvi dolcezza con questa fic che cola zucchero anche peggio del solito.   
> Spaventatevi con Will, povero, che non fa una notte di sonno da secoli, come me.   
> Buona serata ragazzi e alla prossima.  
> Len

_“Voglio che ammetti ciò che sei.”_

_“Devo proclamarmi io un mostro, quando tu rifiuti di ammettere che un mostro sta crescendo in te? Perché non cerchi di appellarti alla mia indole più buona?”_

_“Non sapevo ne avessi una.”_

_“Nessuno può conoscere completamente un altro essere umano a meno che non lo ami. Attraverso quell’amore vediamo il potenziale della persona amata e permettiamo alla persona amata stessa, di conoscere il suo potenziale. Ed esprimendo quell’amore, il potenziale della persona amata diventa reale.”_

Will spalancò gli occhi nell’esatto istante in cui si mise a sedere sul letto.

Quelle notti madide di sudore, col cuore che gli batteva furiosamente nel petto erano diventate ormai parte della sua routine.

Prima avrebbe potuto considerarle diretta conseguenza della sua malattia.

Adesso erano diretta conseguenza di Hannibal.

Un’altra sua malattia, a voler ben guardare.

Con mani ancora tremanti Will scostò le coperte e sgusciò fuori dal letto. L’orologio diceva che era ancora piena notte. Di un giorno qualsiasi dell’ultima settimana di Ottobre. Che importava?

Aprì il rubinetto e infilò entrambe le mani sotto all’acqua fredda.

E ancora tremavano.

Quest’ultimo sogno era stato diverso da tutti gli altri.

Per la prima volta Will si era sentito in completo controllo delle azioni e del dialogo al suo interno. Aveva risposto a Hannibal esattamente quello che gli avrebbe risposto nella vita reale.

Will corrugò la fronte.

Hannibal?

Era proprio Hannibal nel sogno?

No, era… Era una sua versione.

Forse una versione più logica di lui, una che mostrava chi era anche nell’aspetto. Una più veritiera paragonata a quella che ogni giorno l’uomo mostrava di sé; un elegante ed eccentrico psichiatra, affascinante e abile sia con le mani che con la parola.

Da quando lui e Jack avevano cominciato quel pericoloso gioco con lui come esca e Hannibal come preda, Will non aveva fatto altro che sognare Hannibal.

A volte tentava di ucciderlo a mani nude per quello che gli aveva fatto, ma non riusciva mai a commettere l’azione. Altre volte gli parlava soltanto.

Will afferrò l’asciugamano e ci nascose dentro il viso bagnato e freddo. Respirò a fondo, ripercorrendo la parte finale del dialogo del sogno da cui si era appena svegliato.

L’ultima frase di Hannibal, quella che gli aveva fatto aprire gli occhi di colpo.

Ora la ricordava.

“ _Ti amo, Will._ ”

Jack stava guidando come Will non l’aveva mai visto fare prima.

Verso la casa di Hannibal.

A quella velocità forse non ci sarebbero mai arrivati, e Will stava con orrore scoprendo che forse avrebbe preferito così; concludere quella corsa contro un albero.

Invece l’auto si fermò sicura davanti al portone d’entrata della casa di Hannibal e Jack scese senza accertarsi di essere seguito da lui, senza neanche chiudere l’auto. Si precipitò dentro.

La porta era aperta, segno che ciò che aveva detto Jack era vero: era successo qualcosa per cui avrebbero arrestato Hannibal.

Col sangue a ronzargli nelle orecchie e preoccupato com’era di seguire Jack in quella corsa incosciente, Will non pensò più a nulla.

Se era finita, se Hannibal doveva essere ammanettato e portato per sempre in una cella, allora voleva essere presente.

O forse voleva raggiungere Jack per vedere se gli era ancora possibile fermarlo ora?

C’era una porta aperta, che in casa di Hannibal non aveva mai visto prima di allora. Fece appena in tempo a vedere Jack imboccarla e scendere delle scale.

Un seminterrato.

Classico cliché da serial killer.

Ed era gelido. Come una cella frigorifera.

_Hannibal, che poca fantasia. Proprio in casa tua?_

Will lo pensò nei pochi secondi in cui la scena successiva si svolse.

Trovò Jack di fronte a Hannibal, erano entrambi armati. Hannibal di un lungo coltello già imbrattato di sangue, Jack della sua pistola d’ordinanza. Hannibal scattò verso Jack.

Will non ebbe il tempo di urlare quel _NO!_ che aveva in gola; Jack sparò a Hannibal dritto in mezzo agli occhi. Cecchino eccellente e letale.

“È finita,” mormorò Jack nel disperato tentativo di ritrovare un respiro regolare, “È finita…”

Will fissò il corpo inerme di Hannibal; la sua corsa era stata fermata dal proiettile proprio al centro di quell’antro degli orrori.

Eppure Will era certo che tra tutti quei corpi appesi e conservati come in ogni frigorifero che si rispettasse, Hannibal sdraiato a gambe e braccia aperte era proprio l’unica cosa che stonava.

No, non senza avergli chiesto perché aveva sognato di sentirgli dire che lo amava.

Non senza aver discusso con lui, faccia a faccia, ognuno sulla propria poltrona, quest’ennesima evoluzione nel loro rapporto.

“È finita,” fece eco Will con voce flebile, in modo che Jack non potesse sentire che non era sollievo ciò che provava.

Jack si attaccò al telefono per i successivi dieci minuti, chiamando chiunque dovesse essere coinvolto in quel momento storico per Baltimora e per Jack stesso.

Will rimase a fissare il corpo di Hannibal per tutto il tempo, grato di non poter rimanere veramente solo con Jack, grato che ci fossero testimoni al telefono, grato che tutto ciò che stava pensando di fare a Jack non fosse altro che immaginazione. Peraltro ormai inutile da qualsiasi punto di vista.

“È finita,” ripetè ancora Will, stavolta guardando negli occhi spalancati e vitrei di colui che da più di un anno era la costante di tutti i suoi pensieri.

Will era al suo secondo o terzo bicchiere di whisky, difficile tenere il conto quella sera, quando il telefono squillò.

Pensò per diversi squilli se rispondere o meno, dopo aver letto il nome di Jack sul display, ma poi lo fece, con una scrollata di spalle.

“Sì,” esordì per evitare di biascicare altre parole, in caso fosse stato ubriaco.

“Il corpo di Hannibal è stato trafugato questa notte,” disse Jack dall’altra parte, “Mi hanno detto che non hanno idea di cosa sia successo, ma il suo corpo non c’è più, Will.”

Will si schiarì la voce. “E perché chiami me, Jack? Non l’ho preso io,” gli scappò una risata, sperò non fosse stata troppo sfacciata. Ma non gliene fregava poi molto.

Forse era un po’ ubriaco.

“Non ti ho chiamato per accusarti, sei impazzito?” rispose Jack indignato, “Ho bisogno che mi aiuti a fare chiarezza su ciò che è successo e ho bisogno di ritrovare il cadavere!”

Forse era stata la sfacciataggine di chiamarlo per l’ennesima volta, quando chiaramente il suo lavoro su quel caso era finito, forse era stato il definire Hannibal _cadavere_.

O forse era davvero molto ubriaco. “Siamo un po’ fuori dalla mia area di esperienza, che dici Jack? Chiedi a Price e Zeller, chiama loro nel cuore della notte per andare a cercare un…cadavere.”

Attaccò, spense il telefono e lo buttò sul tavolo, mancando il colpo e facendolo finire per terra e sotto il mobile della cucina.

Riprese in mano il bicchiere di whisky e bevve un altro sorso.

Era in lutto e non aveva nemmeno il diritto di provare il lancinante dolore che stava provando. Men che meno usarlo per far capire a Jack che mai più avrebbe lavorato al caso Hannibal Lecter, che il suo cadavere fosse ritrovato o meno.

Però sì, per qualche secondo si chiese chi avesse potuto fare una cosa del genere. Chi l’aveva portato via?

Non gli venivano in mente nomi precisi.

Ma la possibilità che Hannibal avesse nemici praticamente in ogni parte del mondo era alta. Nemici magari tanto motivati da desiderare anche solo di potersi vendicare sul suo cadavere.

Strinse il bicchiere in mano e si accorse che gli faceva male anche quel pensiero.

Perfino il pensiero che il corpo di Hannibal non fosse più una proprietà dell’uomo, ma qualcosa di cui potevano disporre gli altri, faceva male.

Non era una notte fatta per dormire quella.

E non perché era quella dell’ultimo giorno di Ottobre.

Will non era solito dormire bene in ogni caso, ma sentiva più che mai che nelle prossime ore avrebbe fatto i conti con la notizia appena ricevuta da Jack e con la confusione lasciata dall’alcol bevuto.

Il primo brusco risveglio da un sonno in cui non sapeva nemmeno di essere scivolato, lo ebbe una mezz’ora dopo la telefonata.

Fu un tonfo a svegliarlo, uno rumoroso, dal retro della casa.

Lo avrebbe liquidato come frutto della sua immaginazione, non fosse stato che i cani erano tutti svegli, seduti, con le orecchie dritte. Ma non stavano emettendo un suono.

“Ehi, psss,” richiamò la loro attenzione, “Che c’è?”

Di solito la domanda scatenava un coro di latrati e tante code scodinzolanti che giravano per casa.

Non quella notte.

I cani lo fissarono, tutti e sette, ma nessuno si mosse.

Era circondato da cani da troppo tempo per rimanere impassibile di fronte ad una scena del genere. Scese dal letto piuttosto disturbato, sia dai cani che dalla sua testa che girava. Poteva essere una buona scusa per fare un giro di perlustrazione, poi togliersi i vestiti e rimettersi a letto in modo decente.

Ma si ricordò che Hannibal non c’era più e quel pensiero riempì tutto lo spazio possibile. Si sdraiò di nuovo, stavolta col viso rivolto ai cani.

Il rumore si ripetè con la stessa intensità, sul tetto.

I riflessi di Will lo fecero volare via dal letto sul pavimento, vicino ai suoi cani, del tutto convinto che qualcosa avesse distrutto tetto, sottotetto e stesse per piombare al centro della sua stanza da letto.

Decise di alzarsi e andare a fare un salto in solaio, giusto per capire cosa fosse successo.

Accese ogni luce nel raggiungere la sua meta, che si rivelò essere immacolata, esattamente com’era… Beh, l’ultima volta che ci era salito mesi prima.

Stava scendendo le scale per ritornare nella sua stanza, quando udì distintamente il suo pianoforte suonare.

Non dei tasti a caso, ma tre precisi accordi. Qualcosa di voluto.

Corse per coprire la distanza, seppur breve, che lo separava dalla stanza.

Non c’era nessuno vicino al pianoforte che aveva anche il coperchio abbassato sui tasti.

Ma i suoi sette cani stavano tutti guardando in direzione dello strumento.

“Che diavolo sta succedendo?” chiese ai cani, alla casa, a se stesso.

Erano allucinazioni? No. Non poteva essere se anche i suoi cani sentivano ciò che sentiva lui.

Si sentì un idiota quando bisbigliò esitante “Hannibal?”

Ma lo fece lo stesso.

Quella era la notte di Halloween, giusto? La notte in cui i fantasmi visitavano il mondo dei vivi.

Ma il suo fantasma era fantasma da così poco tempo.

Anche quel pensiero fece male. Chissà la testa di Hannibal, così capace e così geniale perfino nel suo orrore, come avrebbe reagito alla possibilità che il suo proprietario diventasse uno spettro. Quanto tempo ci avrebbe messo ad adattarsi alla nuova situazione.

Era certo che Hannibal si sarebbe potuto adattare a qualsiasi condizione e sorrise, per la prima volta quella sera, al pensiero che se così era, anche da fantasma Hannibal aveva pensato subito di andare da lui.

Non si crogiolò troppo in quell’assurdità, ma per qualche secondo gli fece dimenticare che non avrebbe chiamato Hannibal l’indomani per confermare l’appuntamento, che non avrebbe chiamato o visto Hannibal mai più.

Andò al frigorifero e prese una bottiglia d’acqua. Al lavandino prese un bicchiere pulito e lo riempì fino all’orlo. Aveva la bocca secca per tutto il whisky bevuto e se non poteva dormire allora voleva essere sveglio, davvero sveglio, non una via di mezzo.

La via di mezzo lo rendeva sciocco, gli faceva pensare cose stupide.

Qualcosa colpì la finestrella sopra al lavandino, con forza.

A Will caddero il bicchiere e la bottiglia insieme. Ma finirono entrambi nel lavello rovesciando tutto il loro contenuto nello scarico.

Will corse fuori, dalla porta alla finestra con poche rapide falcate.

C’era un pezzo di carne cruda ed informe a terra, sotto alla finestra imbrattata. La carne ancora colava sangue, come fosse stata appena strappata ad un corpo. Will non la toccò, ma a quel punto il troppo era troppo.

Non era la sua immaginazione, quello era certo.

Le luci in casa si spensero. Di colpo la finestrella si fece nera.

E ancora dai cani nessuna lamentela.

Will fece presto a rientrare in casa, pur rendendosi conto che da lì non avrebbe avuto la possibilità di prendere nulla per difendersi.

Ma rientrò perché chiunque avesse deciso che quello era il momento buono per prendersi gioco di lui, aveva deciso male. E mettere di mezzo i suoi cani era una decisione anche peggiore.

Col poco chiarore della luna ad illuminare un angolo della sua stanza, da dove si trovava Will poté scorgere qualcosa rannicchiato contro alla parete, di colore nero. Aveva Buster tra le braccia e fattezze umane, sì, perché con una mano stava accarezzando il cane, ma il resto era così poco visibile che Will non fece in tempo…

Quando la luce tornò in quell’angolo non c’era più nessuno. A parte Buster che scodinzolava girando su se stesso.

Will si sedette sul suo letto. Rimase in attesa di qualsiasi altro evento, ormai era pronto a tutto.

Passarono i minuti e uno ad uno tutti i suoi cani si rimisero a dormire arrotolati su loro stessi, sereni e al sicuro. Da fuori proveniva solo il rumore conosciuto e ritmico del vento.

Will spense la luce e si sdraiò, gli occhi al soffitto. Finalmente, senza altre distrazioni, il dolore per la scomparsa di Hannibal poteva riemergere com’era giusto che fosse.

Un’asse del pavimento scricchiolò.

Ancora.

E poi ancora.

Will scese con lo sguardo a fissare verso i suoi piedi e verso i piedi del letto.

Due corna nere stavano emergendo.

Poi due mani, anch’esse nere, le stesse che stavano accarezzando Buster poco prima, si aggrapparono al materasso. Infine la creatura si mostrò per ciò che era.

Will rotolò giù dal letto per l’ennesima volta quella sera e andò a schiacciarsi con la schiena contro alla parete. Seguì i rapidi movimenti della creatura che lo raggiunse con una sola falcata, poi Will chiuse gli occhi e voltò il viso da un lato.

Sentì il respiro della creatura sul viso. E sentiva di essere come imprigionato tra le sue corna.

Non l’aveva guardata bene, ma poteva quasi giurare che fosse la stessa creatura che aveva sognato qualche notte prima.

Solo che nel suo sogno quella creatura era Hannibal.

A quella realizzazione riaprì gli occhi, respirando velocemente. La creatura gli stava annusando il collo e lo teneva premuto contro al muro con tutto il resto del corpo.

La pelle nera e lucida dava l’idea di essere fredda e viscida.

La creatura gli leccò il collo. Per quanto sembrasse avere ogni intenzione di farlo a brandelli e mangiarlo, e chissà quale povero animale aveva appena dilaniato, visto il pezzo di carne buttato contro alla finestra, quel gesto a Will parve più qualcosa di carnale. Qualcosa che aveva a che fare con l’attrazione sessuale.

Will non si mosse, mentre la creatura gli puntava un corno in mezzo al petto. Scese piano, come se con quello lo stesse accarezzando, una delle sue mani nere lo afferrò al collo. Sembrava essere in grado di dilaniarlo con pochi rapidi gesti, ma allo stesso tempo lo stava trattando come fosse qualcosa da studiare e trattare con cura. Qualcosa di cui voleva approfondire la conoscenza, qualcosa che le piaceva.

“Hannibal?” chiamò Will.

La creatura scattò con la testa all’insù, lo fissò seria.

E Will poté guardarla in viso per la prima volta con chiarezza.

“Hannibal…”

I lineamenti erano così simili, seppur nascosti sotto tutta quella oscurità.

Will allungò una mano a toccargli il viso. Era caldo. Era pelle calda quella che stava toccando, non fredda, non viscida. Gli accarezzò gli zigomi, le labbra, il collo…

Poi salì a sfiorare una delle corna e la creatura emise un mugolio.

Fu quello a guidare il gesto impulsivo che Will fece subito dopo.

Baciò le labbra della creatura.

Mentre aveva una mano ancora su una delle sue corna. La baciò del tutto certo che avrebbe trovato labbra umane a ricambiare il suo bacio. E, in un certo senso, certo di stare baciando Hannibal.

Quello che non si sarebbe mai aspettato era di ritrovarsi Hannibal, così come lo ricordava, di fronte a lui, dopo aver allontanato le labbra dalla creatura.

Una rapida occhiata, seppur superficiale, lo informò anche che Hannibal era completamente nudo.

D’istinto andò con la mano a spostare la frangia dalla sua fronte.

“Non c’è,” mormorò, “Il buco del proiettile non c’è più.”

Hannibal gli sorrise. “Non è così semplice uccidermi.”

“Semplice,” ripetè Will imbambolato, “Un colpo in testa è semplice?” gli sembrava di parlare trascinando le parole, come in un sogno, “Tutti muoiono con un colpo in testa.”

“Non i Wendigo,” rispose Hannibal.

Non accennava a mettere spazio tra loro, non si spostava. E Will gli mise un braccio alla vita, un po’ per reggersi, un po’ per accertarsi che ciò che vedeva era vero, non era un’allucinazione.

“Wendigo,” ripetè, “Sei un Wendigo. Lo sei sempre stato? Perché al momento stai distruggendo ogni certezza che avevo sul mondo. Esattamente come hai fatto quando eri semplicemente un umano, a dire la verità.”

“Era venuto il momento di dirti la verità,” disse Hannibal, “Ma non potevo, senza darti la prova concreta che ti ho dato, non mi avresti mai creduto.”

“Tu,” Will spalancò gli occhi, “Tu hai chiamato Jack, tu ti sei fatto ammazzare per rivelarmi che sei una creatura leggendaria?” chiese Will, “Non potevi semplicemente trasformarti ed evitarmi…?”

Lasciò in sospeso la frase.

“Non posso trasformarmi a piacere,” continuò Hannibal, “Devono esserci motivazioni valide.”

“Tipo resuscitare.”

“Dover resuscitare è una motivazione valida,” ripetè Hannibal allegro.

Will inspirò. In quei pochi secondi provò sollievo, paura, gioia e sconcerto tutte insieme.

“Perché per quanto mi sforzi non riesco a credere di essere del tutto impazzito?” chiese Will.

Hannibal fece ciò che Will sperava e che lui stesso desiderava fare al posto di qualsiasi parola e spiegazione possibili. Lo baciò una seconda volta, a lungo e senza fretta.

Quello non aveva nulla a che fare col primo bacio che Will aveva posato sulle labbra della creatura, quello era un bacio che tra loro sarebbe dovuto accadere molto tempo prima, un bacio che forse avrebbe cambiato tanto, tutto, nel loro destino.

“Sei tornato umano perché ti ho baciato, prima?” bisbigliò Will sulle labbra di Hannibal. Ma poi vi aggiunse una risata, lui stesso divertito dalla sciocchezza appena detta.

Hannibal si unì a lui, così vicino, così reale, col suo corpo, il suo odore e il tepore del suo respiro. Non era un sogno.

“Per quanto la tua visione romantica della mia natura solletichi la mia fantasia,” rispose Hannibal strofinandogli le labbra su una guancia, “Temo che tornare umano fosse già previsto. Solo che di solito non ritorno umano nello stesso posto in cui sono morto.”

“Sei qui per me.”

Hannibal annuì lento, “Sempre.”

“Puoi controllare i sogni?” domandò Will.

Hannibal corrugò la fronte, “Non che io sappia, no.”

“Ho sognato che dicevi di amarmi.”

Il sorriso che gli rivolse Hannibal a quelle parole fu eloquente, esaustivo, quello da solo non lasciava spazio a dubbi. “Evidentemente nei tuoi sogni faccio trapelare più di quello che mi è consentito nella vita reale.”

“Uccidere… È la tua indole?” Will dovette chiedere, non poté trattenersi oltre. “Fa parte di ciò che sei, come Wendigo?”

“Me lo stai chiedendo perché per te sarebbe più facile accettare ciò che provi per me se scoprissi che uccido solo perché non ne posso fare a meno?”

Aveva pensato così tanto al loro rapporto fin dal giorno in cui l’aveva conosciuto, era stato praticamente il motivo costante delle sue giornate, soprattutto durante quelle di prigionia.

Will scosse la testa. “Sto chiedendo per conoscere te,” rispose sicuro, “Non per conoscere me stesso. Quella è una storia vecchia ormai.”

“Ho guardato nei tuoi occhi mentre ero senza vita sul pavimento del mio seminterrato,” disse Hannibal, “Ho visto e sentito la tua sofferenza. So che non puoi accettare che io non sia a questo mondo, quindi ti chiedo… Cosa desideri da me?”

Non c’erano più opzioni a disposizione. Non c’erano toni di grigio. C’era il bianco, o il nero.

“Tu sei morto per questo mondo,” considerò Will.

“Avevo già intenzione di morire come Hannibal Lecter in ogni caso e di chiederti di fuggire via con me,” rispose Hannibal.

Will stava già annuendo. Senza sapere bene a cosa, ma stava annuendo in particolare all’idea che non poteva concepire una vita senza quella creatura vicina. Qualunque fosse il tipo di rapporto possibile da stabilire con essa, Will voleva, pretendeva il posto di rilievo che Hannibal gli aveva dato nella sua esistenza.

Al di là di tutto e tutti.

Will incorniciò il viso di Hannibal tra le mani, “Portami con te,” mormorò prima di baciarlo di nuovo.

Hannibal, la creatura, entrambi lo abbracciarono, stretto. Come se quel gesto fosse inteso a rilasciare la tensione provata, in attesa che Will desse la sua risposta.

Hannibal gli parlò all’orecchio, “Gli umani possono trasformarsi in Wendigo se stanno in contatto con loro troppo a lungo.”

Will sorrise tra sé e sé a quella frase, foriera perfino di un possibile futuro eterno per loro, compagni per sempre.

“E se ci dormono insieme?” domandò sorridendo.

**Author's Note:**

> Non conosco la versione italiana di Hannibal quindi all’inizio, la parte del sogno, è tradotta da me come meglio si adattava a ciò che volevo dire nella storia. E come avrete notato ho usato lo script in cui Hannibal alla fine dice   
> Ti amo, Will.   
> Script che purtroppo non è stato usato nella puntata, alla fine.


End file.
